


It's Fun To Watch Them Squirm

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jasper feeds Peri tiny gems, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Tiny gems make the best snack.





	

Peridot's mood hasn't been positive lately, it seemed the galaxy was dead set on making her as miserable as possible. First, some ruby had tried to use the computers in her quarters. Which resulted in her computers getting viruses that took four hours to fix. Secondly, she was late for a meeting with her manager, her manager always having a gem destabilizer up her ass used that as an excuse to yell at her for her incompetence. And lastly, the same ruby tried to use the computers on the ship Peridot was suppose to depart on, and that resulted in yet another virus that she had to take care of. 

She let out a groan, so far the computers on the ship weren't showing much improvement. Now she would have to tell her manager they would have to delay the intended arrival. And that would just give her another reason to yell at Peridot, just fucking fantastic! She huffed and massaged the temples of her head. She could swear she was gonna shatter from the stress one of these days if days like these were going to be a common occurrence. She remained hunched over her computer and sighed, her eyes felt so sore from staring at these computers for so long. Homeworld should make a rule against rubies using computers. 

Her vision went black as something blocked her eyesight.

"Guess who?"

Peridot frowned, normally she would be pleased to have her mate Jasper around, but her mood was far too sour to indulge in Jasper's romantic shenanigans. 

"I'm not in the fucking mood, Jasper." she grumbled as her frown deepen.

Jasper removed her large orange hands from Peridot's view, allowing her to properly see again. Jasper's plump lips formed an annoyed frown.

"Sheesh, what's your problem?" she put her hands on her hips. "You love this cheesy romance stuff."

"Let's just say my manager's gonna have a sore throat from yelling at me and rubies are idiots." Peridot grumbled as she finally averted her gaze from the screen. 

"Tough day on the job?" Jasper asked as she leaned on a hand.

"You don't know the half of it." she scoffed and rubbed her sore eyes. 

It was then Jasper gave a cheeky grin, looking Peridot up and down. "I think you need a little pick me up."

"What do you have in mind?" Peridot asked with a raise of her eyebrow. 

"You're see." and with that being said Jasper took off. Roughly around ten minutes later she returned, hiding something behind her back with one hand. "You have no idea what I had to do to get this." 

As soon as Jasper revealed what was hiding behind her back, any telltale sign of negativity on her face instantly faded. Peridot's face broke out in a big and excited grin after she let out a surprised gasped. In Jasper's hands was a clear glass jar, but it was the jar's contents that really made her giddy. Inside the jar were gems, but not just gems who poofed. Oh no, these gems were shrunk down to such a dramatically small size and were packed tightly into the jar. See, Homeworld started shrinking and containing gems who were traitors or broke rules that they could never be forgiven for. They were used for various things, experiments, entertainment, but if you were a real good gem, a diamond might allow you to have a few to yourself to eat. And to Peridot, tiny gems were the best snack! Her eyes kept sparkling as she looked at the jar, then to Jasper.

"How in the galaxy did you get so many of them?" Peridot asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that." Jasper mused and gave the jar a good shake, causing the dozens of packed tight gems inside to scream in horror as they tumbled around painfully. "Now, are you in the mood for something to eat?" she asked and unscrewed the lid of the jar.

Peridot nodded eagerly. "You know it!"

Jasper smirked and plucked a ruby from the jar. Peridot grinned and opened her mouth as wide as she could. The ruby dangled above her awaiting jaws, flailing her limbs and screaming, completely helpless at such a small size. And just like that, Jasper let go of the ruby. Peridot immediately close her mouth and gulped her down. Not only were they easier to control when they were at such a small size, but somehow their powers also weren't all that useful to them. So instead of the ruby being as hot as lava when she traveled down Peridot's throat, it simply felt like she swallowed something pleasantly warm. Peridot let out a little smokey burp from the ruby's fire powers.

"Spicy?" Jasper asked with a chuckle.

"Nah, more like smokey tasting." Peridot replied. "Hurry up, I want another one!" she demanded.

"As you wish." Jasper hummed and plucked another gem from the jar.

This time it was a pearl, squirming frantically in fear. Jasper just let out a laugh a gave her a good shake. Peridot pouted since the gem wasn't in her mouth and traveling down her throat yet.

"Ahem!" Peridot coughed in annoyance. 

"Hey, you know I like watching them squirm." Jasper defended.

"So do I, but I like eating them more!" Peridot stated and opened her mouth.

Sure enough Jasper dropped the pearl into her mouth. She put up a bit of a fight for a pearl, but Peridot managed to swallow her and feel her travel down her gullet and to her stomach.

"Need a drink?" Jasper offered. "I know gems tend to find pearls taste salty."

"Do you have a lazuli in there?" Peridot asked. Seeing how the lapis lazuli gems possessed the ability to fly with water, they tended to alway offer a nice and refreshing drink.

"It's your lucky day, we do." Jasper grinned and plucked up a lapis lazuli by her leg. The blue gem attempted to fly away, however Jasper's hold on her leg wouldn't allow her to fly away. Jasper just laughed and shook her head. "What a brat." she said and plopped her into Peridot's mouth.

Right away Peridot was met with that nice refreshing little drink a lazuli could offer as the gem went down her throat. 

"That's soooo good." Peridot mused and licked her lips. "Especially after the pearl and ruby."

"Feel like another one?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah!"

Soon another gem went from the jar and into the air. This time a sapphire, despite the calm and collected traits they were known for, like the other three this gem was panic ridden and flailing. Soon the sapphire met her fate as Jasper dropped her into Peridot's mouth.

Like the ruby she devoured before, the sapphire possessed an elemental power, sapphires had the power of ice. So when she went down her gullet she felt chilly, yet oddly refreshing.

"I want another one!" Peridot demanded excitedly.

"Someone must be hungry." Jasper chuckled with a shake of her head and scooped up an amethyst.

Such a shame this quartz turned out to be a traitor, she was almost as perfectly made as her dear Jasper. Big, broad shoulders, and she would be intimidated if it wasn't for her now puny size.

"HA! Look at her squirm." Jasper laughed and gave her a good hard shake, getting the gem to scream in horror. "Gems like you get what you deserve!" Jasper taunted as she let go of the amethyst.

Quartzes were always a little difficult to eat, they were so squirmy in her mouth. But after battling the gem with her tongue she soon met the same fate as the others and went down her gullet. Peridot smacked her lips, eating tiny gems was just so satisfying. She didn't know why, maybe it gave her a sense of pride to rid those who betrayed Homeworld, or maybe the activity was just fun itself. But she loved it, and that's all that mattered.

"More!" Peridot ordered once more.

"Demanding little thing, aren't you?" Jasper shook her head and plucked a rose quartz and frowned. Wasting no time dangling her over Peridot's mouth and dropping her in. Everyone knew how Jasper felt about rose quartzes.

So to entertain her mate, Peridot made a show of rolling the gem in her mouth and lightly biting down on her. The gem screamed in horror and in pain, Jasper smiled and enjoyed the little show the green gem was putting on. Peridot made sure to swallow her with a loud gulp and licked her lips.

"Yummy." Peridot said with a smile.

"Want more?" Jasper offered, holding up the jar.

"You know it."

The next hour or so consisted of Jasper feeding Peridot tiny gems, one right after the other. It wasn't until the jar was completely empty that the two lovers stopped. Peridot let out a loud burp and leaned back into her chair. Her belly was slightly distended from swallowing all those gems, not to mention not all gems digested so easily, so sometimes they squirmed helplessly in her gut before her digestive juices worked their magic. She let out a tired sigh and ran a hand over middle.

"You okay?" Jasper asked as she set the jar aside. "That was quite a lot of gems you ate."

"Yeah...Just a little indigestion." she hiccuped.

Jasper smiled softly and came over and gave her middle a gentle massage. Peridot was unable to do anything else but purr at Jasper's soothing touch.

"And Peri?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about your manager, I'll take care of her." Jasper purred.


End file.
